The Last Argument
by Accidental Child
Summary: Goku was always subject to Chichi's rants, and now Goku finally loses his temper. Watch out Chichi, Goku's pissed at you. Because I think that Goku deserves to strike back. Rated for swearing. Contains fluff. One-Shot.


**Hi Guys! I'm back with a new story! Sorry that it took so long to get on the site, but I sent five of my stories to my Beta about 3-4 months ago, but she never sent them back to me. I confronted her, and she said that she didn't do it 'cause she couldn't be bothered. I just decided to post this. Sorry about any mistakes.**

**I've got more stories coming! I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

Goku took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself getting angry. The problem was that Chichi seemed to know all his mental weak points, and was continually poking them, day after day, week after week, month after month.

Chichi ignored him and continued ranting, totally without the knowledge that Goku's restraints were snapping one by one.

"… Gohan has to study! How else will he find a place in this world?"

_Snap!_

"How would a thug like you understand anything about proper education?"

_Snap!_

"I mean, you're too stupid to even get a proper job!"

_Snap!_

"Gohan is forbidden from fighting! All you know is how to fight! Go away to fight with your thug friends, and leave Gohan here with me!"

_Snapsnapsnapsnapsnapsnap!_

Said group of friends were worriedly glancing from Goku to Chichi (well… Except for Vegeta, but he was Ice-man, and felt no emotion except for anger and angst). They had come over to Goku's house for a final get together, the last before the day the androids attack. Instead they find the not-so-happily married couple arguing. Well, Chichi was ranting, and Goku was trying not to lose his temper.

Master Roshi nudged Kuririn and whispered "Goku's about to blow."

Kuririn nodded. "I know. This is gonna end badly."

Bulma and Yamcha nodded agreement and looked back at the fighting couple, just in time for the pre-predicted explosion.

"**SHUT UP!**" Goku roared.

Chichi was so shocked that she stopped ranting.

"I know! You say this. Every. Single. Day! I've had it! I want Gohan to have a future too, but if he doesn't join us, there won't be a future to have! We'll all be dead! I don't want my only son to fight aliens and monsters! Do you think I want to put my son in danger? What sort of a person do you think I am?"

By now, everyone had their mouths hanging open. Goku must have waited a looooong time to say this. Chichi recovered and opened her mouth to argue, but Goku kept going.

"And another thing! Do you think I want to be stupid? Do you think I don't want to help by family by getting a job? It's not my fault I was dropped on my head as a baby! I lost all my memory! It's not my fault I don't have an IQ as high as fucking Bulma! But do you know what? If I hadn't been dropped, you would all be dead! Every one that lived on Earth would be dead! So what do you know! Maybe it's a good thing that I'm stupid, huh? And even if I wasn't, where would I have gotten an education from in the mountains? When my grandpa died? Where?"

"Goku, calm down." Piccolo quickly interrupted, as Goku looked like he was going to do something really stupid.

"No! I won't calm down!" Goku snapped back. "I get this crap every day, and I'm sick of it!"

He glared at Chichi. "At least I try to protect the people I care about, not that I can say the same about you."

Goku stormed off, leaving everyone behind feeling shocked. Who who would have thought that Goku harbored all that hate and resentment within himself?

Chichi was left reeling. What had she done? She had let her ambitions and worry for Gohan overpower her love for Goku. She had to find him and apologize! Quickly!

She ran after him, but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry." She dropped to her knees and cried long and hard.

* * *

Everyone searched long and hard into the night, but no-one could not find him. Goku had masked his Chi, and not even Vegeta could sense him. Only at midnight did Chichi remember the old house that Goku had lived in for the first twelve years of his life. She set off immediately on Kintou-un, after deciding that Goku might not even be there, and it was a waste to make everyone go on a wild goose chase.

She arrived at the ramshackle house just as the sun was beginning to rise from above the mountains. She noted that the door was open, so she quickly stepped through.

Goku was kneeling in front of the pedestal that had once held the four star Dragonball that his grandpa had given to him, all those years ago. He had his head bowed and his hands clasped together in prayer.

Chichi paused at the inside of the doorway and bowed. "I apologize for everything I've said to you. You don't have to forgive me, but please come back. Everyone is worried about you."

She took another glance at the prone figure on the floor and whispered "I'm sorry."

She turned around to leave. She had only taken one step forward when strong arms had trapped her in a hug from behind. She felt Goku's head nuzzle her neck, and tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-…"

Her apology was interrupted by a kiss, and she turned to hug Goku properly. She relaxed into his arms and apologized once more. "I'm so sorry."

Goku smiled at her. "I would never be able to stay angry at you. I love you too much."

Chichi smiled, and they kissed once again.

She wiped her eyes. "We have to go back, Goku."

"We can stay a little longer."

So the two stayed in each other's' arms and watched the sun rise, content and happy with the person next to them.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm soooo glad that this has been put up. I wrote it ages ago! BTW, I'm looking for a Beta-Reader. **

**Now, I'm wondering, do you thing that I'm male, or do you think that I'm female? Answer in a review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
